Hardcore On The Outside, Yet Gentle For Her
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: From a past experience, Dana knows that some men aren't all they seem, but can one prove to her that it can be a good thing too? Done as a request for CherryBloom123. :) Because Fanfiction doesn't have a section for the 2014 movie, this is under the cartoons for now.
**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon movies. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Hardcore On The Outside, Yet Gentle For Her**

Dana sighed tiredly as she brought some more plates to the kitchen to wash. The restaurant wasn't very busy today, which was alright with her. She then peeked out and saw a Florauna family waiting to be seated and she went to greet them and seat them before taking their orders and delivering them to the kitchen. The cook noticed how tired Dana was but also noticed how she didn't complain. He smiled at her. "You're doing a great job, Dana," he complimented her.

"Thank you, sir," she said in appreciation as she mentally reminded herself she only had half-an-hour left of her shift and then she could got home and get ready for her date with Raphael.

Raphael had come into the restaurant about a month ago and took a liking to her, coming in when she was working and ordering the same meal. He even left her good tips, something she always appreciated. Then, about a week later, he had asked her to go out with him.

At first, she had politely declined, as she was still recovering from her last boyfriend breaking her heart. But then, he kept gently asking and she was finding it hard to refuse and one night, he asked her why she kept declining and she told him she had learned the hard way that some men weren't all that they seemed. He had agreed with her, but told her that while she had let her experience strengthen her, she was preventing herself from having a better experience. She had pondered his words and then finally decided he was right and had finally agreed to go out with him.

Tonight, he was taking her to a concert she had been looking forward to and as she delivered another order, she saw him walk in. He smiled at her and nodded. She delivered the order and made sure her other customers were set before going over to him. "I still have a half hour," she whispered to him.

"I'll wait," he said. "Have you eaten?"

She nodded. "You?"

"Yes," he said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her duties as he waited for her. Her relief, another waitress, soon came in and got to work as Dana told her boss she'd see him in a couple of days as she had two days off and clocked out, heading out with Raphael, who took her home and waited in her living room as she went up to her room and tried to pick out an outfit to wear.

Just then, her window broke and she screamed in terror as some buff Purple Dragons came in and were about to close in on her.

A sai came flying in and the handle of it hit one Purple Dragon on the head as Raph came barreling in. "You punks have a lot of nerve barging in here on my girl," he growled at them.

One Purple Dragon laughed. "She ain't your girl," he said. "She's the girl of one of us."

"Really?" Raph challenged. "I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah?" Asked another Purple Dragon.

"Yeah," Raphael answered him. "Because she's not a lowlife like you punks."

That caused the Purple Dragons to come at him in rage and he took them down, tossing them all out the window and making them run away like cowards. "I hate punks like them," Raph growled out.

"Oh, Raph," said Dana, making him turn to her as she embraced him. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" He asked in worry as he gently pushed her back at arm's length, holding onto her shoulders as he looked at her. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No," she said and then smiled. "I never thought you'd be so hardcore."

He smiled. "There's a lot about you that you don't know, Dana," he said. "Like the fact that I want to kiss you until you're lost in bliss."

She blushed a bit and went to speak, but he didn't let her as he kissed her full on the mouth. She gasped and froze, but felt him hold her gently and rub her back. "Easy, Dana," he whispered as he continued to kiss her.

"Raph," she breathed out as she stepped backwards and he moved in time with her until she fell back on the bed and he followed, but leaned over her so that he didn't hurt her. He then moved to her neck and breathed, making her shudder before gasping as he started nipping her neck on one side and then switching to the other side, his gentle nips continuously making her gasp and moan as he kept it up and even began nipping her jaw too.

Dana moaned as she tried to catch her breath, not even struggling as Raphael now gave her a deep French kiss, making her shudder again before he gently broke away. "Dana, I'm going to make you forget that punk that broke your heart," he said. "I promise."

She looked at him. "How?" She asked.

"Just focus on me," he said. "And focus on what I'm doing."

He went back to nipping her neck and jaw and then switched from nipping to kissing, making her moan again. "Raphael," she breathed out.

He smirked. "That's right, baby," he said. "Focus on me."

"That's…not hard…to do," she moaned out right before receiving another deep French kiss from him. She then wondered something.

"Raph?" She asked, pulling away gently. "Why do you carry sais?"

He smiled at her. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later," he said gently. "It's because I'm a ninja, but not just an ordinary ninja."

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Remember when you told me that some men weren't all that they seemed and I agreed with you?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Well, I'm not all that I seem," he admitted. "Have you heard of human I.D. masks?"

She nodded. "My boss has one, in case the inspectors come to examine the kitchen," she said. "We've heard they've been making a lot of rounds lately."

He shook his head. "That's actually the Forever Knights," he said. "They're looking for aliens to exterminate."

Dana gasped. "I've heard of them," she said. "But I haven't seen any."

"And hopefully you won't," he said. "But, you need to trust me."

She nodded and he took a deep breath. "I'm wearing an I.D. mask," he admitted. "Because I'm not alien nor human."

"Then, what are you?" She asked curiously.

He smiled at her and rolled so that she was on his chest and he was on his back. "Why don't you find out?" He suggested gently.

Very curious now, she reached down and gently felt for the mask he had on and gently pulled it away, revealing a seven-foot tall mutant turtle with a red bandana to her. She gasped in surprise and he chuckled gently. "Never seen someone like me before, have you?" He asked a bit cockily.

She smiled. "No, especially someone who is hardcore on the outside, but gentle for me," she said just as cockily.

He chuckled again. "You're feisty," he said with a grin. "That just makes me want to kiss you more."

"Then please do so," she said with a smile before remembering the concert. "Will you still take me to the concert?"

"Of course, Dana," he said seriously. "I never break a promise to a lady, especially my girlfriend."

She smiled and let him pull her into another kiss and this time, she French kissed him, glad she finally had a boyfriend she could trust and love.

One who was hardcore on the outside, yet gentle for her too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
